Be My Player Two?
by AshleeMyree
Summary: Armin and Raine are finally together, what could possibly go wrong? Rated T for slight language. ArminxOC
1. Litheraeda?

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, songs, games, etc. in this fan fiction. All I own is the main character (OC).**

**Armin's POV: **

I was sitting in class staring at the clock.

_Can't it just be three already? I have things to do!_

I dropped my head onto the desk with a _thud._ Why was I so caught up on a girl I didn't even know in person? I mean, yeah, we've had a good raid every once in awhile. Okay, I lied. We've had many raids, done many dungeons, and did a lot of Player vs. Player. She was just simply amazing, and seeing her log on made my day.

I ran home, leaving Alexy jogging behind me. "Armin!" He yelled, way behind me. _No time,_ I thought. _**She**_ is expecting me.

I throw my bag on the bedroom floor and hurry to my computer. I double-click on the World of Warcraft logo on my desktop. I type in my information and log onto my main character.

_**Armas has logged on.**_

Lame name, I know. That's what I get for using the 'randomize name' button.

I click 'O' and check my friend's list.

_**Litheraeda is offine.**_

_Oh, god. I hope I didn't miss her—_

_**Litheraeda has logged on.**_

I couldn't help but smile as soon as I checked the activity log. I clicked 'R' and sent her a message.

_**Armas: Hey, Lith. A little late there, aren't we?**_

_**Litheraeda: Nice try, Armas. It says you logged on 30 seconds before me. ^-^**_

I blushed a little. She would check that, wouldn't she? I smile.

_**Armas: Whatever. :P Wanna queue for a random Cataclysm dungeon?**_

_**Litheraeda: Bring it.**_

We were on for what felt like 20 to 30 minutes, but when I looked at the clock, it was going on midnight.

_**Litheraeda: Sorry, I gotta go. Auntie is making me pack up my computer.**_

I sunk down in my chair. I forgot she was moving.

_**Armas: Aw, loser. Fine. You have to finish this run with me first, though.**_

_**Litheraeda: Looking for an excuse to talk to me longer, aren't you Armas? :3**_

I blushed. She caught me.

_**Armas: Shutup and bring that enemy over here.**_

I sighed as I logged off my computer. Why couldn't we just stay like that all the time? I know it may sound silly to others, but I feel closer to her than anyone. My twin brother Alexy has called me out on "replacing him with her". She's just a character in a video game, why was I so attached? I went and laid down in bed, hoping that she was able to get on tomorrow.

**Raine's POV:**

I felt myself nodding off in the front seat of Auntie's car. _Why did we have to move?_ I thought to myself. Oh, that's right. My parents decided to leave me with my Auntie to go somewhere else, without me might I add. My parents have never really been involved in my life, but they never fully abandoned me before. I sigh and look out the window. This town is so different. I look over at my Auntie. She's wearing her favorite fairy outfit, probably trying to bright up this dull situation. I smile at her and she looks at me, smiling aleady.

"What's on your mind, Raine? You haven't said much this whole way here." I sigh and look out the window again. "No offense, Auntie, but I didn't really want to move anywhere, you know? I just wanted to stay home, with them.." I trailed off. I knew that was never going to happen, ever again. My parents wanted nothing to do with me.

We arrived at Auntie's apartment by mid day. I decide to shower and change my clothes. I brushed my long, damp, blue-black hair after I put on my favorite World of Warcraft shirt, High waist black shorts, and black Vans shoes. I look at the time. _3:30…_ I was late!

I unpack all of my essentials. I grab my guitar case, my violin case, then my computer from the back of the truck. I run up to my new room, put everything down, and begin hooking up my computer. _I hope he hasn't logged on without me.._ I thought. I get about halfway done, and I hear my name being called from downstairs.

"Meet your new neighbors!" Auntie exclaimed. I saw two boys standing by the doorway. One boy had a unique style and beautiful blue hair. He smiled and opened his arms for a big hug. "Hey! I'm Alexy! What's your name?" He enveloped me in a warm embrace. I was surprised by his sudden actions, and apparently, so was his brother. "R-Raine." I stutter. "It's nice to meet you, R-Raine." He winked at me, making fun of my awkward stutter. "This is my brother Armin," He motioned a hand to his brother. His brother had his own unique style as well, with black hair. I looked at both of them side by side. _Twins?_ "As you can see, he's very anti-social." Alexy rolls his eyes and steps back by his brother. Armin looked fidgety, like he had somewhere to be. I looked at him, he looked back.

"Hi." I said, with a small wave. I noticed him look down a little, his eyes going wide. "..Y-You play?" He said. I look at my shirt and smile. "Yep! Level 90 Blood Elf Rogue, Litheraeda. At your service." I faked a salute, only for his eyes to get wider, and his face to turn as red as a tomato. "E-Excuse me.." He ran out of his house, Alexy looking after him questionably. "Hm, I guess that's my queue. Bye R-Raine!" He winked at me as he walked out. What just happened?


	2. First Day

**Authors Note: I'm going to be adding a better description of what Raine looks like in this chapter. I'm quite excited to see how this will turn out!**

**Raine's POV:**

I hear my alarm go off. I groan and look at my clock. 6 AM. I groan and roll out of bed. I go take a shower, then decide on what I'm wearing. I look through my closet half heartedly. Who was I supposed to impress anyway? The only guy I liked doesn't even live near me. I sigh. After all that happened, I wasn't able to log back on last night. After we left the twins' house, we went out to eat and finished unpacking. Right after school, I will log on and catch up with him.

I settle for a slightly baggy plain grey sweater, plain black leggings that go up to my ankles, and my favorite pair of black Vans shoes. I head to the bathroom, but see something shine in the corner of my eye. I look over to see my Firefly pendant. A few months ago, Armin recommended I play The Last of Us. Ultimately, I fell in love with it. Shortly after, I bought this firefly pendant to match the Firefly pendants you find in the game. I put it around my neck and went to do my makeup.

I walk in the bathroom and look in the mirror. I gently brush out my waist length black-blue hair, which was a little wavy on the ends, and part my hair off center. I put on a little eyeliner on my top lid and mascara. I grab my tattoo goo and rub it on all of my tattoos, grab my bag, and walk in the kitchen.

_I guess Auntie's gone already. _I grabbed a piece of toast and a bottle of water, heading out the door.

I walk outside to see Alexy and Armin standing at the end of the driveway. "Rainey! Let's walk to school together today!" Alexy yells, I wave and greet them. "Good morning, guys." I smiled at Armin, who was blushing slightly. "Good morning, Raine." He mumbled with a small smile. Alexy stood in between us, linking arms with both of us. "Let's get going! We wouldn't want Raine being late on her first day!"

**Armin's POV:**

_Firefly pendant. She was wearing the Firefly pendant. _I remember her telling me she bought one after she beat the game. I smiled slightly at the thought. The fact I'm unbelievably close to her right now is sending my heart in a high speed chase. I would tell her who I am, but for what? I don't think she's in to me, and she's a little out of my league. I wouldn't want to ruin our relationship. _Our relationship. The relationship that doesn't extend out of the computer._ I sighed. "Um, Armin?" I look up to her looking at me. "Y-Yes?" She touches my scarf, rubbing it on her face slightly. "I like your scarf. It's really soft." She looked up at me smiling. _Heart, please don't explode._ I nod. "Thank you. Nice Firefly pendant." Her eyes instantly bright up. "You've played The Last of Us?" I nod again. She smiles and hugs my arm. I turn bright red. Damn it.

"I haven't met anyone who plays! Well, besides my friend. He actually recommended the game to me." _Her friend. _I didn't know what I was expecting. It's not like we were dating or anything, that'd be sort of odd, considering we didn't know each other in person since yesterday, and she still has no idea who I am.

We arrive at school and the principle walks up to us with a smile on her face. "You must be the new student. Raine Cloud Parker, right?" She nods. "Okay, follow me. We still have to get things in check to complete your registration. She waves us off, then disappears around the corner.

**Raine's POV:**

A little plump lady with gray hair and a pink outfit leads me to the student council room. "Inside you'll find Nathaniel. He will help you finish your registration." I smile and thanked her. I walked into the student council room to be greeted by a blonde haired, golden eyed boy wearing a tie. "Hello. May I help you?" I adjusted the strap on my back and handed him the 25$ fee and the Photo I.D. my aunt laid on the counter for me. "The principle told me to come and see you about my registration? There's my fee and I.D." He smiled. "Excellent. I like someone who is prepared." I smile. _Who is this guy and why does he seem like he has something stuck up his ass?_ "Here is your schedule. You'll find the room numbers next to the class name. I suggest you get going, so you're not late on your first day." I nod and thank him, and walk out of the student council room.

I walk out of the door and collide with a wall, so I thought.

"Watch where you're going, damn." I saw a red head on the ground rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry. Didn't see you there." I hold out my hand just for him to scowl at it. "What, never seen a hand before?" He smirked and grabbed my hand. I pulled him up on his feet. "Sorry again." I turn my back and walk away from him. I don't care about anyone, really. Boys will just get in my way. I didn't have any interest in dating.

First period was music. Thank the Maker.

I walk in a couple minutes early, and find a seat in the back corner. I get my notebook out and start randomly doodling. I look up to see a pair of eyes staring at me. The redhead from earlier.

"Hey, princess. You're in my seat. Up." I smirked at him. "I don't see your name on it, Cherry top." He smirked and sat in the seat in front of me. A silver haired boy with black tips, wearing wonderful Victorian styled clothing, sat next to me. I look at his eyes and gasped, he looked at me and did the same. "Your eyes, they're almost just like mine." He smiled. "Only if one was green instead of blue." I smiled back. "Raine, what's your name?"

"Lysander. Pleased to make your acquaintance. He shook my hand and kissed the top of it. Old fashioned, but good gesture.

The music teacher walks in and notices me.

"Class, I see we have a new student. Care to stand up and introduce yourself?"

I stand by my seat. "Hi, I'm Raine. I have a lot of tattoos and play guitar, violin, and sing." I sit back down, Cherry top and Lysander looking at me impressed. "Violin. Very nice. Care to show us what you can do?" I shrug and walk to the front of the room, picking up the violin in the front of the room. I position myself with the violin in my hands.

"Shadows" by Lindsey Stirling starts flowing out into the room. I hear some awed gasps, and an occasional '_nice'._ I start getting into it. I'm gracefully moving around the room, bending myself to the music. After the song ends, I take my place back in the back of the room. I hear applause from the class and teacher. "Very lovely skills, Ms. Parker. You'll make a wonderful addition to the class." I look over to see Lysander blushing heavily and fidgeting in his chair. _What's up with him?_ I wondered. Oh well, I never did understand boys.

After music was math. Which was a big 'How About No' in my book, so I sought refuge on the school roof with my guitar. I picked the lock with a bobby pin and stepped out onto the sunny roof.

I sat with my back to the door and sighed. I'm trying to be strong but, I'm really homesick. I miss my parents and my old life. I sighed again, fighting back tears. I picked up my guitar, and began playing some Krewella.

Is anybody there,  
>Does anybody care<br>What I'm feeling?  
>I wanna disappear so nobody can hear me when I'm screamin'.<br>Cus I could use a hand sometimes.  
>Yeah I could use a hand sometimes.<br>They say pain is an illusion.  
>This is just a bruise and<br>You are just confused but,  
>I am only human.<br>I could use a hand sometimes .  
>I am only human.<p>

_Pretty sure I heard the door, but I didn't care. This was the only way I could vent._

The night is bitter cold  
>I wonder if you know<br>That I'm sleepless.  
>Waitin' like a ghost<br>When I need you the most  
>That go unnoticed.<br>Cus I could use a hand sometimes  
>Yeah I could use a hand sometimes.<br>They say pain is an illusion  
>This is just a bruise and<br>You are just confused but  
>I am only human.<br>I could use a hand sometimes  
>I am only human.<p>

The weight of the world is pullin' me down  
>Every breathe feels like I'm gonna drown.<br>I'm the only one left to hold on oh.  
>Singin' this song but can't find the words<br>Cus I could use a hand sometimes.  
>Yeah I could use a hand sometimes.<br>They say pain is an illusion  
>This is just a bruise and<br>You are just confused but  
>I am only human.<p>

I heard slow clapping from behind me. I whipped around to see who it was.

_Cherry top._

"May I ask, what are you doing here?" I tried to keep calm.

"I could ask you the same question, little girl. This is where I go during school every day. I noticed the door was unlocked, and was curious. How'd you get up here anyway?"

I tossed my bobby pin at his feet. "Nice." He mumbled.

I stood up. "Well, I'd hate to invade your space, so I'm going to go."

He came closer, picking up my pendant.

"Firefly, huh? Good game." He lit up a cigarette.

"Yeah, I enjoy it a lot too. Well, good seeing you Cherry Top. I've got places to be." I turned my back and walked down the stairs, hoping that the math teacher would excuse new students from being late their first day.

**Sorry there isn't much Armin in this story. I'll get to it, I promise!**


	3. So, do you play?

**Castiel's POV:**

I sat on the roof for awhile. I didn't really know how to react to this new feeling inside my chest. The feeling that only one other person can generate.

_Deborah._

Just her name brings back painful memories to me. I hated her but couldn't forget her either. She used me.

I keep telling myself I need to give up on dating for awhile and focus on my music, but I can't get her out of my head, and I'm sure Lys can't either. I noticed the way he looked at her in music class. The way she gracefully moved around the room playing the violin. I knew he loved the way she moved and played.

I just need to keep my distance, and he did too.

**Armin's POV:**

I was sitting in Biology, backpack on my desk, playing my PSP behind it. It's not like the teacher checks anyways, plus class hasn't even started yet. The bell rings, and she walks through the door. She sees me and smiles, offering me a wave. I wave back and motion to the seat next to me, the only empty seat in the class. She takes it happily and turns to me.

"Whatcha playing?" She leans over my shoulder and peaks at my PSP. "Guitar Hero? Nice. Are you any good?" I smirk at her. "Only the best, you know." She smirks back at me, putting a hand on her hip. _She is so cute._ "Is that a challenge?"

"Bring it." We smile at each other, both looking away as the teacher enters the room

I ran home and hopped on my computer. Double-clicking on my World of Warcraft icon and logging in, I see Raine online.

_**Litheraeda: Hey there, stud. c; **_

_**Armas: Don't joke like that. .**_

_**Litheraeda: Don't be such a fuddy duddy. What do you want to do today?**_

_Meet you and confess who I am._

_**Armas: Dungeons or pvp?**_

_**Litheraeda: Both. ^.^**_

We spent almost all night online, talking and laughing with each other. Knowing she was just next door, sleeping in her bed not too far from mine, gave my stomach butterflies.

**Raine's POV: **

I want to meet him. I want to find out who he is. Honestly, I love him. _Do I? Do I not? Is it possible?_

I don't care if it's ridiculous, he's the only one I'm comfortable talking to. Boys don't interest me anymore, only he does.

I log on to Kik and send him a message.

_**RainyDays: Psst.**_

_**UndeadLover: ?**_

_**RainyDays: Let's meet, yeah?**_

I wait five minutes and refresh.

**No new messages.**

_**RainyDays: Or, is that weird?**_

_**UndeadLover: No, it's not weird it's just, I have a lot going on. Maybe soon.**_

_**RainyDays: Okay, I can live with that.**_

I log off Kik with a sigh. Maybe he didn't feel the same way about me as I did for him. Why were boys so complicated?

I go and knock on Alexy & Armin's door, Armin answers with a questioning look.

"Hi Raine, may I help you?"

"Still up for that Guitar Hero challenge?" He smirked.

"Come on in."

We sat there for hours, playing against each other on Guitar Hero. He won some, but my scores were just too good for him to beat. The last round we played, I jumped up from the bean bag chair on the floor, raising my arms in victory.

"Yes! I win yet again!" I giggle and look at him.

He blushes and stands up. "Okay, okay. You've made your point." He chuckles.

I turn around and see his computer, World of Warcraft log in screen pulled up.

"You never answered me by the way, you play?"


	4. Realization

**Armin's POV:**

All I could do was stare. I didn't know what to say. I just stared at her, wordlessly. She looked at me, then looked around her. I could tell I was probably creeping her out.

"Armin."

_Um._

"Armin! Woo hoo!" I saw a hand wave in front of my face.  
>I snapped back into reality. "Y-yes?"<p>

"Do you play?"

"Um, A little…"

I saw her entire face light up as she ran and gave me a breathtaking hug. No seriously, she was squeezing me hard. I couldn't breathe.

"R-Raine.. I need to breathe.." She gasped before releasing me.

"I-I'm sorry! I've just never met someone else that played. Well, I only have one friend on there, but still! I wouldn't trade him for anything in the world! I love him a lot, to be honest." She admitted sheepishly. I felt myself go crimson at the thought.

"You love him, eh? Why is that? I mean, you've never met before, right?" She shook her head.  
>"No, I haven't met him yet. It's just a feeling I have, you know? He always listens to me. He's just there for me like no one else can be. I haven't even seen his face, but I can't stay away. No guys interest me like he does."<p>

"What's his name?"

"His World of Warcraft name is Armas, but I don't know what his real name is."

I honestly could do back flips right now, if it wasn't for the fact I didn't know how to do a back flip.

"I've heard his voice before, but that's it. We tried to Skype once but our cameras wouldn't work. He sounds.. He sounds a lot like you, Armin."

**Raine's POV:**

"Wait.."

Armas.

Armin.

_Armas…_

_Armin…_

_Armas. . ._

_**Armin?!**_

_**Author's note:**_

_**Sorry this chapter is so short, really short actually. I'm taking a break from doing school work. I promise, next chapter will make up for it!**_


	5. Our Favorite Place

**A/N: In case you were wondering, It's too soon! They already found each other?**

**Trust me. That's not the end of their long journey to happiness. Muahaha!**

**Armin's POV:**

"Surprise!" I tried to lighten up the situation a little. It wasn't working too well.

"You knew this whole time and didn't even tell me?" I could feel the hurt in her voice.

"Yeah.."

"Why? You knew how I felt toward you. Why didn't you say anything? Unless, you don't feel the same about me."

"That's not true." Her eyes widened. "I was afraid you'd be disappointed in what you got. I'm not that outgoing like Alexy, or talented like Castiel or Lysander.. I'm nothing special. You on the other hand, you're spontaneous. You're so passionate and talented. You're basically super perfect. I didn't want you to have to settle for me just because—"

I was silenced by lips.

Soft, perfect lips.

I slowly caressed her cheek with my finger, deeply kissing her back. I've wanted this for so long, and now it's finally here. She slowly pulled back and…

_**SMACK!**_

I groaned. I should've seen that coming.

She chuckled. "That was for keeping that from me."

I smiled big and started showering her face in kisses.

I finally had her. I had my own piece of heaven, after all this time. She was literally the best thing I could've asked for. She was just like me, more like me than my own twin. She accepts me exactly for who I am and I wouldn't change anything about her. I absolutely.. Love her.

I grabbed her hand. "Come on, there's a place I want to show you."

**Raine's POV:**

He pulled me outside to his car and opened the passenger door for me. We both climbed in the car and headed off to town.  
>"Where are we going?" I looked at him. All he did was smile.<p>

"You have to wait. It's a surprise."

I smirked and leaned back in the seat. Plugging my iPod into his auxiliary adapter, I started playing The Dragonborn Comes by Malukah. I grabbed Armin's hand and started singing it for him.

_Our hero, our hero claims a warrior's heart._

_I tell you, I tell you, the Dragonborn comes._

_With a voice wielding power of the ancient Nord art._

_Believe, believe. The Dragonborn comes._

_It's an end to the evil of all Skyrim's foes._

_Beware, beware, the Dragonborn comes._

_For the darkness has past, and the legend yet grows._

_You'll know, you'll know, the Dragonborn's come._

He smiled at me. "Could you possibly be any more perfect?"

I smirked. "Maybe. What if I spoke Dragon?"

_Dovakiin, dovakiin._

_Naal ok zin los vahriin._

_Wah dein vokul, mafaeraak ahst vaal._

_Ahrk fin noraak paal graan,_

_Fod nus hon zindro zaan._

_Dovakiin, fah hin, kogaan mu draal._

He smiled and kissed my hand. "You never fail to amaze me."

After getting to the outskirts of the city, we took a small back road to a place I've never seen before. Armin got out of the car and opened my door for me.

"Close your eyes." I did as I was told. We walked for about 5 minutes, until we came to a complete stop. "Open them." What I saw was….

I gasped, tears forming in my eyes.

Covering my mouth with my hand, I gazed at the beautiful scenery in front of me.

We were at a small grassy hill with the grass kept mid length. Armin grabbed my hand and led me over to the grassy hill. He sat down, tugging on my arm gently so I was sitting beside him in the grass.

I looked all around, still in awe.

He looked at me with sincere eyes. "I remember a little before you moved here. You were talking about your favorite place. A grassy hill where you sat and relaxed, gazing at the lady bugs." He paused and put his finger up to a leaf, causing a little lady bug to crawl on his finger. He put it on my nose. "I remember you saying how much you were going to miss it. Your 'favorite place'. So, I looked around, and I found something that may help you. It's not your favorite place but, it's close."

I felt a tear drop from my eye. Armin cocked his head to the side.

"What's wrong Raine?" He wiped the tear from my eye with a concerned look on his face.

"I just.. I.." I was searching for the words. Trying to dig deep down and grasp onto how I was feeling, and somehow put it in to words. "I can't thank you enough.. Sometimes I get very homesick, and you don't understand how much this will help me. It makes me feel like I'm home." I kissed his cheek, pushing him over gently and laying my head on his chest.

"Armin?"

"Yeah?"

"Can this be our favorite place?"

He smiled at me, bringing my hand to his mouth and kissing all of my fingers. "I think it already is."


	6. Tattoos

**Raine's POV:**

Walking in to high school, hand in hand with my love, felt so natural; so right.

As we were walking down the halls, I could feel many pairs of eyes on us. A few surprised, and a few jealous glares pierced through our backs. Armin walked me to the door of the Music room for my first period. I gave him a quick peck on the lips and walked inside to be greeted by a surprised Castiel and Lysander. "..What?" They stared at me before looking away. I shrugged and took my seat, waiting for class to begin. "So, who's the nerd?" I turn to see Castiel giving me a hard stare. "What? Jealous?" He nervously cleared his throat. "Don't be stupid, I was just curious." I rolled my eyes and looked back at my notebook. I was working on a piece on the violin for Armin; A Legend of Zelda medley. We talk about video games that we used to play when we were kids all the time and Zelda was one of our favorites. I was about to walk out in to the hallway, but I was stopped. "Pardon me, Raine." I look up to see Lysander looking at me. "I was curious, may I see your tattoos?"

"Oh, sure! Were you thinking about getting one?" He blushed slightly. "Yes, I was. I was thinking a pair of wings on my back, actually." I smiled, picturing it in my head. A pair of wings would fit him. "I could do it if you want. I have guns at my house. I've done almost all of my ink myself, besides the ones I couldn't reach." He smiles at me. "That would be lovely. Which one is your favorite?" I thought about it a little before raising my shirt sideways halfway and turning sideways, revealing an anchor with words around it saying "Never Sink Alone". He blushed slightly again before continuing. "It's beautiful. Any special meaning to it?" I pull my shirt back down. "Yeah. When I was younger, my brother and I went through a lot. We used to tell each other to 'Never Sink Alone' when we would face hard times, meaning that we were always on each other's sides, hence the placement of my tattoo." He nodded understandingly. "I wasn't aware you had siblings. By the way," he leans in close to my face. "Heterochromia iridum**?" **I looked into his 2 different colored eyes. "Yeah, I see you have it too." His eyes were indeed gorgeous, one green and one gold. My eyes were one ice blue color and one hazel. He gave me a half-smile. "Lovely to know I'm not the only one. I shall see you again tomorrow?" I nod before walking the opposite direction. I see Armin leaning by the lockers and peeking up from his PSP. "A friend of yours?" He asked, one eyebrow raised. "To be honest? I don't know. We were talking about tattoos and eye conditions." I shrugged. "I assume that's why you raised up your shirt in front of him?" He said with a chuckle. I look up at his face. "Is that jealousy I sense?" He grabbed ahold of my hand and leaned in really close to my ear. "I don't have to be jealous, you're already mine." He kissed in front of my ear, sending a shiver down my spine. "You were a little jealous." He messed up my hair and took my hand in his again. "Shh."

About 2 weeks later, Castiel and Lysander joined me at my house so Lysander could get his tattoo.

I was sitting at my desk, listening to my iPod on shuffle on my speakers, drawing up Lysander's tattoo idea. Winged Skulls and drawing, I couldn't be any more content. I finish up the drawing and held it up to Lys for approval.

"I thought that only one pair of wings would be boring so, there's four." He gasped at the drawing. "They slowly morph in and out of dragonfly wings, angel wings, butterfly wings, and a little peacock. So, what do you think?" He just stared at the paper. "I can totally redraw it if you don't—"

"No. I love it. It's absolutely perfect. Thank you." I grin at his words. He had me a little scared at first. "I'm glad to hear. Shirt off and lay on your tummy." He did as I instructed, and I carefully placed the stencil along his back. "This is going to hurt." I warned. He chuckled and nodded. Castiel snorted. "No, it's going to feel magical." I threw a wadded up piece of paper at Castiel. "Don't worry Lys, if the pain gets to be too much, I'm sure cherry top wouldn't mind holding your hand." I said, earning a chuckle from Lysander and a glare from Castiel. "We'll work in two-three hour sessions, so you're not under too much pain. Are you ready?" Lysander nodded. I turned my gun on and dipped it into the black, starting the outline. My iPod shuffled to one of my favorite songs, "Lost In You" by Three Days Grace. I couldn't help but sing along as I worked on Lysander's tattoo.

_I __always knew that you'd come back to get me__  
><em>_And you always knew that it wouldn't be easy__  
><em>_To go back to the start to see where it all began__  
><em>_Or end up at the bottom to watch how it all ends._

_You tried to lie and say I was everything__  
><em>_I remember when I said "I'm nothing without you"__  
><em>_I'm nothing without you.___

_Somehow I found a way to get lost in you__  
><em>_Let me inside__  
><em>_Let me get close to you__  
><em>_Change your mind__  
><em>_I'll get lost if you want me to__  
><em>_Somehow I found a way to get lost in you._

I looked up to see Castiel and Lysander looking at me, but they quickly looked away.

"How are you doing, Lys?" I asked, wiping away some excess ink. "I'm doing alright, thank you." I stretched and stood up. "Anyone want anything to drink? I'm going to let Lys take a breather." They both shook their heads and I headed to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water.

**Lysander's POV:**

Her voice was undeniably the most beautiful thing I've ever heard. This girl was definitely something else. I looked up at Castiel, who looked as if he was deep in thought about something, most likely thinking the same thing as I. He looked down at me. "I don't know what to say." He scratched the back of his head sheepishly as I nodded in agreement. We heard footsteps and the door to Raine's room open. "Whatcha guys talking about?"

"Nothing." We both said, a little too quick.

She raised her eyebrows before shrugging, resuming position in the chair to finish our session.

**Raine's POV:** "Aaaand," I finished up the last touch on the outline and some of the shading. "Done. For today, anyway." I cleaned all of the excess ink off and gazed at my work in progress. "May I take a peek?" Lysander asked. I nodded helping him up to look in the mirror. I positioned his back facing the mirror and handed him a smaller one to look at the reflection. He gasped, eyes going wide. "So, you like it?" I chirped, he nodded slowly before turning to me. "It is the most beautiful work of art I have ever seen, and I am honored to have it bestowed upon my own skin." He took my hand and kissed the top. I heard Castiel snort in the background. Old fashioned, but cute. I smile at him. "I'm glad you like it. Don't give me too much credit, we're only halfway done." I went to my bathroom and retrieved some unopened tattoo goo. I came back and wrapped the tattoo up in some gauze. "Apply this whenever you feel the urge to scratch your tattoo. Do not scratch it, it will scar and that's not good for your tattoo. He nodded before gently putting his shirt back on. "Thank you once again, Raine. It's coming along beautifully."


	7. First Actual Date

**Author's note: I cannot thank you guys enough for the reviews and views I have. Also, thank you guys for being so patient with the short chapters. This is my first actual fan fiction story, so I'm slowly but surely improving and again, thank you so much for your inputs and patience. ^.^ Also, if you were wanting to add my account on MyCandyLove, it's ItsumoUshio.**

**Side note: Sorry there wasn't much of Armin last chapter. Last chapter was kind of how Raine established friendships with Castiel and Lysander, which plays a big part in the story. ****Warning: Things get pretty heated at the end. Nothing too graphic though.**** Enough ranting, on with the story!**

**Raine's POV: **

Armin and I were sitting in his room playing Mortal Kombat while Alexy was sitting at the desk with his headphones on, probably listening to techno music. All of a sudden, Armin paused the game and pulled me on to his lap. Giggling, I wrapped my arms around his neck. "What's gotten into you all of a sudden?" He kissed my nose. "I want to know everything about you."

"You mean what you don't already know?"

"Absolutely. Introduce yourself to me like you would if we first met, but include everything."

"Hm, Alright. My name is Raine Cloud Parker. I'm really short, only 5 feet tall. I have 3 siblings: One older brother, a sister my age, and a younger brother. I have 12 tattoos in various places. I have my tongue and belly button pierced. I like to cosplay and play video games. My parents up and left me, so now I live here with Auntie. Also, I have a gorgeous and loving boyfriend who I adore." I poked his nose with a smile. "Now, tell me about you."

"Alright. My name is Armin Alexander Nelson. I'm 5'9. I have a twin, which you already know. I have no tattoos or piercings, sadly. I also like to cosplay and play video games. I don't have the slightest clue of the whereabouts of my parents. Alexy and I have been independent for 2 years now. I hate green vegetables and I eat a lot of junk food. I don't like going outside unless I have to. Also, I have an unbelievably beautiful girlfriend who I adore as well." I smiled as he gave me a soft kiss. "Which speaking of, would this beautiful girlfriend of mine like to go on our first date tonight?" I grin at him. "Really? A date?" He nods. "I know it's kind of short notice, but I can't wait much longer. I want to take you out."

"I thought you didn't like going outside." I look up at him.  
>"I'll make this exception just for you." He kisses my nose, smiling at me.<p>

"FINALLY!" I hear Alexy yell, taking his headphones off. "It's about time you ask this pretty lady on a date, Armin! You know what that means, don't you?" Armin groaned. I stood there looking at them, confused. "Shopping!" Alexy yells, grabbing my hand and leading me out of the house. "Armin, you stay here. You have to wait to see Raine until we're all done getting her ready. I better call Rosalya." I look at him, raising an eyebrow. "Rosalya? Who is that?" He smiles. "A good friend of mine. Her boyfriend owns the clothing shop in town. I think you guys will be good friends."

He got in Alexy's car and drove into town, pulling up to a clothing store. He walks to my side and opens my door for me. "Come on, Raine. Rose said she's already inside!" He takes my hand as we jog to the door.

"Welcome. Let me know if I can help you find anything." I look at the well-dressed guy working the counter, wearing Victorian inspired clothing. I gasp. "Pardon my forwardness," I start, "but you must be related to Lysander. Am I right?" He smiles and nods at me. "Yes. Lysander is my younger brother. I'm Leigh, pleasure to make your acquaintance." I nod back at him. "I'm Raine. Nice to meet you." He smiles once more before a girl skips out from the back. "Leigh, is Alexy here yet?" She catches sight of Alexy and I, both of us staring at each other for a moment. She was breathtaking. She had long silver hair, golden eyes, and dressed in magnificent Victorian clothing, much like Leigh. She grinned at me. "Hello, you must be Raine!" She runs up to me, giving me a big hug, which I returned happily. "Yes, and you must be Rosalya. It's a pleasure to meet you." She lets go of me and smiles. "Yep! Call me Rose, Rosalya sounds so formal. You are so beautiful, no wonder Armin is crazy about you!" I blushed slightly at her comment. Alexy came and draped an arm around my shoulder. "Definitely! I haven't seen him so happy in years!" Rose smiles at me. "It's good he has someone he can easily open up to. So, Alexy, first date you say?" Alexy nods. "We need to get her dolled up for her first date with Armin tonight. I'll pick out her outfit, and you can do her makeup." Rose squealed and clapped excitedly. "This is going to be so fun! We'll make sure Armin won't be able to keep his hands off of you." She winked and waggled a finger at me. Blushing, I joined Alexy by a rack of clothing. He searched through the clothes, nothing catching his eye. "Wait, I think I got it." Alexy walked over to a different rack, flipping through it for a second before pulling out a dress. "What do you think?" He held it up for me. I gasped at the beauty of the dress. It was black with roses and anchors on it. It was pinup style, but only mid-thigh in length. It was—

"Perfect." I breathed. Alexy nodding in agreement. "I think so, too. I think it fits your personality wonderfully. Not to mention, it's super cute!" He handed the dress to me. "Go, go! Try it on! We'll wait out here." He shooed me away with a hand, pointing out where the dressing room is. I stepped into the dressing room, closing the door behind me. I slipped off my leggings and t-shirt, pulling the dress above my head. I zipped it up in the back and looked in the mirror.

The dress was absolutely perfect. It hugged my curves and even let me show off my thigh tattoos. I silently thanked myself for having a big chest, or else I wouldn't be able to fill the top. I stepped out of the dressing room. Alexy and Rose were sitting on a mini couch on the opposite side of the room. They both looked up when they heard the door open, simultaneously gasping. "Raine, you look absolutely beautiful in that dress! It hugs your perfect body so well!" Rose chirped. Alexy nodding in agreement, taking my hand and spinning me around in a circle. "I should've known it would fit you so well, even though you can practically pull off anything." I snorted at his comment. Rose took mine and Alexy's hands, leading us to the back. "Leigh, we're going in the back room to do Raine's makeup. Is that okay?" Leigh, not looking up from his sewing, nodded. Rose led us to a vanity in the back of the storage room and had me sit down in the chair. "Hmm. Alexy, what were you thinking we should do?" Alexy pondered the thought, putting his hands on his hips. "I think we should just go completely pinup to match the theme. Smokey eye and luscious red lips!" Rose nods in agreement. "Raine, sit back and relax. We're going to make you look even more perfect than you already do!"

About 2 hours later, we were all ready. "Are you ready to take a peek?" I nod. Alexy and Rose move out from in front of the mirror so I can look at myself. I gasp as I look at the stranger in the mirror. My makeup was perfect, along with my hair. I looked at the two flattened victory rolls on each side of my head and the pin curls flowing down my back. "Wow," I managed to breathe. Alexy chuckled.

"I'm going to head home to help Armin get ready. He's sort of a fashion disaster without me. Stay here with Rose and we'll meet you back here." He winked and took the tag gently off of my dress. "This is on me! Have fun, Raine!" I try to protest but he walks out the door. Rose giggles. "Are you nervous?" I nod sheepishly. "I mean, it's not like I haven't been on dates before, something terribly wrong just happens every time."

Rose pursed her lips. "I understand why you would be scared. Armin is way different than any other guy you've been with I'm sure. All you have to do is take a chance, am I right?" I slowly nod, playing her words back in my head. Suddenly, I hear the bell to the front door ring and Alexy's booming voice. I nervously look at Rose to see her smiling back at me. "Show time!" she chirps, pulling me out of the chair. "Stay here." She instructed. "You look so beautiful, you get a grand entrance!" She walked out and shut the door behind her.

I take a deep breath, smoothing out my dress with my fingertips. _He isn't like the others. Take a chance._ I kept chanting in my head. What's the worst that could happen? I wait by the door. I can hear voices on the other side, but I'm mainly focused on Armin's. My hands start shaking slightly from last minute jitters.

**Armin's POV:**

"Presenting!" Exclaims Rosalya, "Miss Raine Parker." She opens the door to Raine standing on the other side. I can't help but gasp and gape at her perfection.

She stepped out wearing an amazing black dress with anchors and roses on them that hugged her amazing curves and red heels. Her makeup and hair was perfected to every detail, making her different colored eyes pop. She was honestly breathtaking. Alexy started snapping his fingers in front of my face, bringing me back to life. I straighten my red bow tie and walk towards Raine. I took her hand in mine, I leaned in close to her and whispered, "You look absolutely breathtaking." In her ear. She responded with a blush and a smile. "You don't look bad yourself." I smile and kiss her forehead. Walking out the door, I here Alexy yell for me. I turn around to see him slip something in my pocket. "Make good choices!" He sang, giving me a wink. I felt around in my pocket and rolled my eyes. I shot him a look before walking out the door.

I walked to her door and opened it for her, and shutting it for her after she climbed in.

I drove out of town and down a back road we knew so well. "So, what's the plan?" She asked. I smirked and poked her nose. "It's a surprise." We pulled up to the entrance. I got out of the car and went to open her door.

I grabbed her hand and led her to our favorite place, only this time there was a blanket on the ground with a picnic basket, 2 Nintendo DS's, and her guitar. She gasped as I led her closer. "Armin, this is perfect. How did you know I loved picnics?" I shrugged. "I just know you is all. Shall we?" She nodded and we sat on the picnic blanket. She stretched her long legs out in front of her and leaned back, using her arms for support. There was no denying how unbelievably good she looked tonight, I haven't noticed how curvy she was until tonight either. Trying to stop my mind from jumping headfirst into the gutter, I fished through the picnic basket and started pulling things out. After we ate, we started playing Animal Crossing on the Nintendos. After a little while of playing, I looked over at her guitar.

"You know, we've been together for a while and I have yet to hear you play." She smiles and grabs her guitar. "What do you want me to play?" She asked.

"Something that reminds you of me." She nods slowly, thinking. After some consideration, she positioned her guitar on her lap and started to play and sing.

_Stay, for tonight__  
><em>_If you want to, I can show you__  
><em>_What my dreams are made of__  
><em>_as I'm dreaming of your face__  
><em>_I've been away for a long time__  
><em>_Such a long time__  
><em>_And I miss you there__  
><em>_I can't imagine being anywhere else__  
><em>_I can't imagine being anywhere else but here___

_How the hell did you ever pick me?__  
><em>_Honestly, 'cause I could sing you a song__  
><em>_But I don't think words can express your beauty__  
><em>_It's singing to me:__  
><em>_How the hell did we end up like this?__  
><em>_You bring out the beast in me__  
><em>_I fell in love from the moment we kissed__  
><em>_Since then we've been history___

_They say that love is forever__  
><em>_Your forever is all that I need__  
><em>_Please stay as long as you need__  
><em>_Can't promise that things won't be broken__  
><em>_But I swear that I will never leave__  
><em>_Please stay forever with me___

_(If you want to, I can show you.)__  
><em>_(If you want to, I can show you.)___

_It goes to show, I hope that you know that you are__  
><em>_What my dreams are made of__  
><em>_And I can't fall asleep__  
><em>_I lay in my bed awake at night__  
><em>_And I'll fall in love, you'll fall in love__  
><em>_It could mean everything, everything to me__  
><em>_Ooh This could mean everything to me___

_They say that love is forever__  
><em>_Your forever is all that I need__  
><em>_Please stay as long as you need__  
><em>_Can't promise that things won't be broken__  
><em>_But I swear that I will never leave__  
><em>_Please stay forever___

_The way that we are__  
><em>_Is the reason I stay__  
><em>As long as you're here with me  
>I know I'll be ok<p>

They say that love is forever  
>Your forever is all that I need<br>Please stay, please stay as long as you need  
>Can't promise that things won't be broken<br>But I swear that I will never leave  
>Please stay forever with me<p>

(It goes to show, I hope that you know that you are)  
>(What my dreams are made of)<br>(It goes to show, I hope that you know that you are, that you are)  
>Please stay, please stay as long as you need<br>(It goes to show, I hope that you know that you are)  
>(What my dreams are made of)<br>(It goes to show, I hope that you know that you are, that you are)  
>Please stay forever with me.<p>

I was at a loss for words. She sounded so beautiful, more beautiful than I could have imagined. The moonlight hit her eyes perfectly, letting off a little sparkle when she shifted her eyes.

I couldn't take it anymore.

I kissed her. Gentle at first, then I started to deepen the kiss. I laid her down gently, moving my hands up and down her body. I kissed slowly down her chest and made my way even further south.

"Armin, what are you— _Oh." _She let out a little moan of pleasure, letting me know to keep going. 


	8. Denial

**A/N: I've received some rude comments about my story so far, saying the personalities barely match the characters.**

**Well, this is my FanFiction story, so I can make them the way they please. I'm sorry if you were searching for something more realistic.**

**Raine's POV:**

I've had a cold for almost 2 weeks due to the weather. I loved the holidays, but the cold always killed me a little inside. I always got sick during the winter and it never failed.

"Are you sure you'll be alright by yourself?" Armin asked, as I was seeing him off. Auntie had to go away on business, so I had the whole house to myself for a week. "I'll be fine. I'm sorry I can't go to cheer you on, but I'll be here to greet you when you get back. Besides, Cas and Lys are coming over for a bit." Armin raised his eyebrow. He was always skeptical of me hanging out with them when I was alone, but trusted me. "Okay. I'll be back tomorrow. Feel better, lovely." Alexy honked at him from the passenger seat. "Come on, Armin! We need to beat afternoon traffic!" He kissed my forehead and got in his car, driving away. Armin was qualified for some video game competition, the grand prize being a new system and a cash prize. I didn't want to be all alone, but I couldn't let him pass that up. I waved goodbye and headed back into my house.

I put some tea on the stove and sat on the couch. I heard a knock at the door, and then heard the door open. "Come in," I mumbled sarcastically. Castiel smirked at me while Lysander sheepishly rubbed his neck. "It was Castiel's idea. Hello, Raine. How are you feeling?" I shoot Castiel a look, who then plopped on the couch and put his feet on the coffee table. "I start to do better, then I get worse. I feel really weak and can't strain myself to much, or I feel dizzy." Lysander nodded understandingly. "If you'd like, Castiel and I could stay with you tonight. I know Armin won't be returning until tomorrow and I know it gets tiring trying to take care of yourself." Castiel nodded in agreement. I sighed. "Do I have a choice?" Castiel smirked at me. "Nope."

Lysander went and retrieved my tea and handed it to me, taking a seat next to Castiel on the couch. "Thanks, Lys." He nodded once and I turned on the T.V.

The news was on, which caused Castiel to groan and snatch the remote. "Let's watch a movie or something." He started to change the channel, when a familiar car popped up on the screen. "Wait!" I exclaimed, putting my hand over the remote. I stood up and got closer to the T.V. I felt my legs get shaky as soon as I heard it.

_This morning at around 2:30 AM, these two cars met in a head to head collision. The driver of this car was under the influence, hitting the other car, killing both of the people in it. A 23 year old man was killed instantly, while the 6 year old boy was rushed to the emergency room, but not making it there alive. This photo of the deceased has been released, hoping we can find any family member in the area. We assume this is the boys with their family. _That photo was…

The photo from our family barbeque, shortly before our parents disappeared.

"Raine, I-Is that you in the photo?" I faintly heard Lysander say. Castiel jumped to his feet and ran toward me, catching my falling body.

_The condition of the intoxicated driver is unknown. This has been Joanne Turner; Channel 23 news._

Castiel's POV:

I held Raine, trying to help her through her panic attack. I had Lys dig through her bag and grab her inhaler. He tossed it to me and I held her face, holding the inhaler to her mouth. "Breathe this in, Raine. Just breathe." I pushed down on the inhaler, and saw her chest expand. Her breathing slowly started to regulate. She jumped up and pushed her hair from her face, running for the door. "Don't you dare, Raine. You're sick." I wrapped my arms around her waist from behind her. She was slapping my arms and thrashing, trying to escape my grip. "**Let me go, Cas!**" she boomed, but I wasn't ready to let her go. She kept thrashing, but slowly started to calm down. I heard her let out a low whine, and felt her go limp in my arms. We slid to the floor, and she finally collapsed. She let out quiet sobs, clutching on to my shirt and burying her face into my chest. Seeing her like this slowly started to break my heart. Her brothers were the only family she had left aside from her Aunt, since her and her sister lost contact and don't get along. I couldn't imagine how alone she felt. I am an only child, but at least I know my parents are out there somewhere. She on the other hand, has no idea where her parents are; and now, her brothers are gone. She must have been holding these tears in for a long, long time.

Lysander walked over and sat in front of me, enveloping her in to an embrace as well. She was sobbing, sandwiched between us. I just hope she doesn't feel alone. We weren't even certain if they were her brothers or not, but I think a part of her knew. Without thinking, I kissed the top of her head. I guess Lys wasn't thinking either, because he kissed her cheek. There was no denying it any further, I loved Raine.

**Lysander's POV: **

We made our way to the morgue where they were keeping Raine's brothers, about 40 minutes north of Sweet Amoris. Castiel was driving his truck, Raine was in the middle, and I in the passenger seat. She wasn't crying anymore, but she was distant; almost like she is just an empty shell. She was staring ahead of her and barely blinking. I squeezed her hand and she laid her head on Castiel's shoulder, squeezing my hand back. We pulled up to the morgue and Raine let out a deep breath. "Are you ready?" She nodded, offering me a shaky hand. We got out of the truck and walked in the door.

Castiel walked up the morgue owner and told him why we were here. The morgue owner offered a nod and led us in a back room full of drawers. We walked slowly to the back and slightly to the left. "I warn you, his face is badly cut from the glass. We can barely make out any features." She nods slowly and walked over to the drawer he pulled out. He pulled back the sheet very slowly, revealing only his face. He was right, you couldn't really make out any features. It could very well be anyone. Raine reached out with shaky hands, pulling the sheet back further. Inch by inch she pulled it back, probably silently praying. She slowly pulled it down to his waist and looked down. She whimpered and collapsed on the floor, Castiel pulling her up into his arms. What she saw was none other than..

A tattoo of an anchor, words reading "Never Sink Alone", tattooed on his side.


	9. Pushing Me Away

**Raine's POV:**

I was empty, a walking hollow shell. Lysander finally got ahold of Armin, who came rushing home just to be screamed at by Castiel.

_**Where the fuck were you when your girlfriend was falling apart?**_

That echoed in my mind. _Was I falling apart?_

I didn't realize how distant I've become until Armin and I had our first fight. _You can't shut me out like this, Raine. We're supposed to be a team._ I didn't realize I was shutting him out either. I was shutting everyone out. I felt numb; I didn't even feel alive. I barely went to school, didn't go out much, barely slept or ate, and didn't even look at my guitar.

_No, Raine. You're doing well, but you need to press down harder._ I clenched my chest at the memory of my brother teaching me how to play guitar. Cringing every time I look up and see the artwork that my little brother inspired me to draw on my wall. _Sissy, you're so cool! You can draw anything! _Auntie was barely even here, even though she really wanted to. I couldn't let her risk her job to comfort her grieving niece. I've been doing well, mostly keeping everything bottled up inside. I made excuses every time Rose, Castiel, or Lysander wanted to hang out. When Armin would come see me, I would distance myself and put my headphones on; causing him to eventually give up and go home. I didn't mean to hurt him or leave him wondering, I just don't know what to do with myself. Who am I to deserve love? I'm alive and healthy while my brothers weren't.

Not to mention since the driver who killed my brothers was a rich lawyer, he weaseled himself out of the case by flashing his cash. _Fucking bastard, getting to walk free while they won't get to walk ever again._ I clenched my fists. I have to keep myself from thinking about it too much, or I drive myself insane. The thought of him sitting there with his perfect fucking wife and family while our family is torn apart, makes me want to scream. I look at my clock. _7 PM._ Armin won't be back from shopping with Alexy for another couple of hours. I trudge downstairs and head for the freezer, pulling out a half-full bottle of vodka and go back in to my room.

I walk over to my stereo and press play, hoping whatever CD that's in here doesn't blow. Taking huge gulps of vodka, I slowly started to forget everything. _For the time being, anyway._

"Smash the Control Machine" came on as I finished the last of the vodka. I stumble over to my stereo and crank it up almost all the way.

With the perfect hair and the perfect wife  
>And the perfect kids and the perfect life<br>I can finally be somebody

Let's play born-again American, resistance is the game

Two pigs wearing suits brought the news  
>That I'm wanted by the bank<br>They say the rent is due, Caesar's onto you  
>So you better remember your place<p>

Then they outsourced my job and gave a raise to my boss  
>And bailed out the banks but billed me for the loss<br>They say we must submit and be one with the machines  
>'Cause the kingdom of fear needs compliance to succeed<p>

So water board the kids for fun, it's all the rage  
>And play born-again American, resistance is the game<p>

I walk over to my closet, flinging the door open and grabbing a baseball bat; I start to smash all the artwork hanging on my walls.

Smash the control machine, work, buy, consume, die  
>Smash the control machine, happy little slaves for minimum wage<p>

I moved on to my dresser, smashing all the small glass figurines I've received from my parents over the years, and falling in the glass. I didn't bother getting up, what was the point?

The revolution will be monetized  
>And streamed live via renegade Wi-Fi<p>

The clinic said I'm sick, toxic and impure  
>But there isn't any cure for the poor or uninsured<br>Do we live our digital lives on multiple screens?  
>And we forget that the blood of the workers greased the machines<p>

In the psalm of the fiends, love discriminates  
>While the fat cats feed the rats their daily dose of cake<p>

So water board the kids for fun, it's all the rage  
>And play born-again American, resistance is the game<p>

Smash the control machine, work, buy, consume, die  
>Smash the control machine, happy little slaves for minimum wage<br>Smash the control machine, work, buy, consume, die  
>Smash the control machine, haters, betrayers, liars and thieves<p>

America, she sold her soul for designer clothes  
>For the perfect lips and the perfect nose<br>The winner in the end always owns the most  
>Reality TV told her so<p>

Money changer, greedy bankers, this is the peoples house  
>My minister has a sinister plan to save my soul with a credit card scam<br>Exploitation is contagious for the selfish and self inflated  
>Start a war, use the poor, watch our profits soar and soar<p>

We've become a nation of wolves ruled by sheep  
>Owned by swine and overfed and put to sleep<br>And while the media elite decrees what to think  
>I am wide awake on the edge and on the brink<p>

So when atlas shrugs and The Fountainhead bleeds  
>And when Wall Street apostles preach a gospel of greed<br>I'll renounce the fame of this gluttonous age  
>And be a born-again American, resistance is to blame<p>

Smash the control machine, work, buy, consume, die  
>Smash the control machine, haters, betrayers, liars and thieves<br>Smash the control machine, a nation of wolves ruled by sheep

Exploitation is contagious  
>Exploitation is contagious<br>Exploitation is contagious  
>Exploitation—<p>

I didn't notice Castiel running through my doorway, picking me up off of the ground and shutting off my stereo.

**Castiel's POV:**

I walk up to Raine's house just to hear her blaring her music from down the road. _She must be drinking again._ I sigh and start jogging up her street. How the hell did she manage to avoid getting the cops called on her? I twisted the handle, unsurprised that the door's unlocked. I dart up the stairs and run over to shut off the stereo, but I see Raine laying in a pile of glass. I hurriedly shut off the stereo and run over to her, picking her up off of the ground. She groans and leans into me. I look her up and down, seeing cuts all over her hands, arms, legs, and a couple on her face. I sit her down on the edge of her bed and shake her shoulders.

"Raine. Raine, are you drunk?" She looks at me and squints. "Oh, hey Cherrytop. How'd you get in here?" I sigh, she is drunk. I grab her face so she's looking me in the eyes. "Where are your tweezers?" She squints her eyes again and leans in close to me, our noses touching. I felt myself flush as I pulled away from her. "Nevermind, I'll find them myself." I walk through her bathroom door and start digging through the drawers. I came across a small black travel bag. Figuring the tweezers could be in here, I unzipped it. I dug through the contents of the bag until I finally found the tweezers. I pulled them out, but accidentally pulled out some of the stuff in the bag and watching them spill out onto the counter top. Cursing under my breath, I tried my best to shove them back into the bag, but I stop when I see a little clear container. I opened it to reveal something I used to know all too well.

I march back into the room after grabbing some bandages and peroxide to find Raine passed out on her bed. I sighed and walked over to her, grabbing her arm and picking the glass out of her wounds. "How did I get stuck babysitting a girl like you?" I mumbled, moving to her legs and picking out the glass. After 20 minutes of picking, I poured peroxide on every open wound I could see and covered her in bandages. I put a smaller one on her cheek.

I picked her up and put her on her pillow and covered her up. As I was walking downstairs I texted Lys and told him to meet me here. I wasn't going to leave her alone here, but I didn't want to seem creepy either. If Lys is here, it won't look as bad. Lys showed up about 10 minutes later with a change of clothes for me. We watched T.V. for a bit before crashing in the living room.

I woke up around 7 or 8 and went to go hop in the shower. _I wonder if Raine is awake yet?_ I shook my head and stepped into the shower. About halfway through, I realized I forgot my change of clothes outside by the couch. As I step out of the door with a towel around my waist, I see Armin standing in the door way, staring me down. "..What?" I questioned, walking over to get my clothes.

"What are you doing here?" He questions, obvious annoyance in his voice. I scoffed. "Taking care of _your _girlfriend. You remember Raine, right? The girl going through hell while her boyfriend is off playing dress up with his brother?" I shot back, shooting him a glare. He shot me one back. "She won't talk to me. I try to be here but she just pushes me away. You think I don't want to be here? I do. I really want to be here for her because I love her. But it's difficult when she won't say a damn word to me." I snorted. "That's when you insist, like Lys and I do. We're more of her boyfriend then you will ever fucking me. She's pretty much _begging _for someone to come and save her, but you can't fucking put down your PSP long enough to see the pain in her eyes. You're neglecting her and someday she'll snap out of it and realize it." At this point, we were yelling at each other. Raine comes storming down the stairs, a hand placed on her forehead. "What the hell is going on?"

**Armin's POV:**

I gaped as I saw Raine, covered in bandages. "What happened to you?" I rushed over to her. "I was hoping someone could tell me…" She said sheepishly. Castiel snorted. "You got hammered and started smashing glass, and then fell in it. Luckily I found you and cleaned you up. She blushed slightly. "I'm sorry, Cas.." Castiel shrugged. "Raine, why didn't you call me?" I asked her. "I didn't want you to worry, I got weak and didn't know what to do, so I drank." I sigh. She was really making this difficult. Why wouldn't she just let me be there for her? "Raine, can we talk in private?" I shoot a look to Castiel and Lysander. Castiel snorts at me. "If you make her cry, I'll fucking kill you. Got it?" I roll my eyes and take her hand, leading her upstairs.

I sat her down on the bed and searched my mind for what I was trying to say. I didn't even know where to begin. I wanted to open up to her, but I didn't want to make her feel worse. "Raine, I love you. A lot. I've never been so attached to another person in my life. I know you love me, but you're pushing me away. I never know what you're feeling, and that bugs me a little. I want to be there for you." I look at her and caress her cheek. "Please, let me be there for you." She moves away from my touch and sighs. "I know you want to be there, but I just can't bring myself to talk about what I'm feeling. I hate doing this to you, I really do. I love you, Armin, but I lost myself and I'm struggling to find myself again." I grab her hands and pull her into my lap. "Don't think you have to fall by yourself. I'll always be there to pull you back up." She took a shaky breath and buried her face into my neck. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

**A/N: We broke 1,000 views! Thank you guys so much for your support.**

**So, things are getting bumpy for Armin and Raine. Will they work it out? Or will she jump into Castiel or Lysander's arms instead? **


	10. Behind Raine is Sunny

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a long time, I'm just now finding the free time to do so. I hope you enjoy this chapter, also a new character. ^^**

Armin's POV:

Sometimes, I feel helpless. I feel as if no matter what I do or say, she feels even more alone than before. I wish I knew what to do, but I don't. I hate the thought of her being all alone. Yeah, both of our parents are gone, but at least I have Alexy. She has no one, and there's nothing I can do.

I never really know what to do or say to comfort her, so I usually end up sitting in silence with her until she eventually dismisses me. We just end up arguing instead of comforting each other. I hate fighting with her or making her cry, but I have needs too. I want to be treated like her boyfriend again, instead of a pesky fly who can't find his way outside. I wake up early on Sunday morning in hopes of catching Raine's aunt before she takes off again. I throw my shoes on and head out the door, hoping I didn't miss her.

I hesitated as I knocked on the door. _Would Raine get upset with me if she knew I was going to talk about her to her aunt? _I truly hope not. I just need to know what I can do to help her. I lightly knocked on the red door to Raine's residence, hoping her Aunt would be the one to answer. I heard a slight shuffle as the door slowly opened.

"Armin?" She raised an eyebrow. "Can I help you with something?" She asked. "Would you like me to go and grab Raine? She's still asleep but she needs to wake up anyway." I shook my head. "No, actually. I have something I would like to discuss with you." She gave me a questionable look before shifting to let me pass by her into the house. "Sit anywhere." She instructed. "Sorry the house is such a mess, I'm trying to find everything and pack again but things keep running away." I chuckled at her comment. I settled for the kitchen table, while Raine's Aunt sat in the chair diagonal from me. "Mind if I smoke in here? I usually don't since Raine is allergic, but it's a stressful time for us all." I shook my head no as she lit up a cigarette.

She took a long drag and blew the smoke out. "Let me guess, you're concerned about Raine." I slowly nodded my head. "I am as well. I can't ever be here for her, and when I try to take off, she always tells me that I don't have to just for her and to enjoy my trip." She takes another drag off of her cigarette. "Stubborn, that girl. Just like her mother."

"What was her mother like?" I questioned. Raine usually never wanted to talk about her mother much. She gave it a little thought before answering. "Her mother was one of the most beautiful girls I have ever known. We were very close. She had a personality much like Raine's. She always tried to make people feel their best and loved to express herself." She dug through her purse on the table and pulled out a photo.

"Here. That's her on the far left." I took the photo gently and studied it carefully. Her mother was almost a spitting image of Raine, only taller, tanner, and lighter hair. Their facial features were definitely similar. I looked over the rest of the photo. I saw an older boy with semi-long black hair, much like mine. He was covered in tattoos and had a sleeve of them on each arm. He had his arms around two girls who looked …._Similar? _"Um, did Raine have a twin?" Auntie nodded. "Her name is Sunny. She's still alive, but her and Raine don't get along too well. By that I mean Sunny doesn't like Raine much at all, but Raine loves Sunny. It's a sibling rivalry thing." Auntie shrugged. I set the photo on the table gently. Auntie pointed to the older looking boy. "That's Raine's older brother, the one who recently passed away." She pointed to a younger boy, petting a dog on the ground. "That's her youngest brother, the other to pass away." She pointed to the oldest looking man. He had a serious look on his face, but cracked a smirk as the picture was taken. He had jet black hair, partially slicked back with a huge bicep tattoo. "That's Raine's father. The location of him and Raine's mother are unknown still." I slowly nodded, taking everything in. I never asked much about Raine's family because the topic was a little tender to her. I never wanted to upset her. "So, her sister Sunny. Is that the only sibling Raine has left?" Auntie nodded. "That's right. When Sunny and Raine were younger, they always wanted to learn as many instruments as they could. Sunny tried violin, Raine was better. Sunny tried to learn drums, Raine was better. So on and so forth. That's how it always was. Raine was just a natural, and Sunny eventually had enough. She spat as many mean words at Raine that she could, and left to join a music academy. We've never heard from her since. I do however, know she still attends the academy. After Raine's parents left, I did a little digging and found this." She pulled out a number. "If you want Raine to start to heal, your first step is to probably bring her the only family she has left."

Heavy with thought, I walked home. I wondered how upset Raine would get for me prying, but I felt as if there was nothing else I could do. I felt as if there was no way I could assist her anymore in trying to heal. Maybe if I contacted Sunny, she would be able to feel something again, instead of numbness. I dropped onto my bed and dug out my cellphone. I carefully dialed the number and put the phone to my ear.

"_Hello?"_

"_Is this Sunny?"_

"_Um, yes?"_

"_I have a story for you, if you would like to hear it."_

Raine's POV:

I was walking home with Castiel, carefully counting each pebble as they passed by my worn out black converse sneakers. Castiel walked in silence, he knew all too well that I probably wouldn't respond even if he did say something. We reached my door and he gave me a hug before descending down the street once more to return home. I unlocked the door and threw my shoes off. I drug my feet to the base of the stairs. As I was about to go up the stairs, I heard a noise. In a panic, I grabbed a steak knife from the kitchen. I slowly started to walk up the stairs. The closer I got to the top, the sound changed into something.. Beautiful?

The nostalgia that the sound brought with it was mind blowing. All of the times my family would have get-togethers, all of the times my sister and I would play a piece together.

_My sister._

I reached the guest room and turned the handle slowly with shaking hands. When the door swung open, I saw a sight I never thought I'd see again.  
>I saw a girl, my age. In a beautiful beige lace floral dress, beige and light pink sandals, and long, curly black hair. She was tanner than me, but somehow still pale. She had a calm look on her face, as she strummed on a harp to "River Flow In You" by Yiruma. I felt my knees start to give out as I recognized the piece. <em>Our piece.<em>

"S-Sunny?" I stuttered. She looked up at me with those eyes I see in the mirror every morning. Those big and beautiful eyes that we share. She offers me a little smile before looking down at the knife in my hand. "Honestly, Raine? What damage would one of Auntie's dull steak knives do to an intruder?" I giggled before dropping it and running to her, pulling her into a tight embrace. We sat there for a long time, just clutching to one another and desperately trying to make up for lost time. 3 years lost due to anger. 3 years without my twin sister; my best friend.

Soon enough, the happiness faded and was replaced by grief. The emotions I kept bottled up felt like it was about to burst. I knew Sunny could sense it; she always knew. "So, they're really gone, huh.." I nodded slowly as both of us let our healing process begin. We held each other and let out every last tear we've held in since that day. We let ourselves fall apart, just to get picked up again by one another. We allowed each other in with hard hats, desperately trying to heal one another and fix what was broken.

After what felt like hours, we were finished crying and instantly trying to cheer each other up. We moved to the couch and started watching reruns of American Horror Story on Netflix while catching each other up on how our lives were going. "So, I heard you had a boyfriend now." She said, raising one eyebrow. I blushed slightly. "Yeah, his name is Armin. He's our neighbor, actually." Sunny giggled. "Does he have a brother?" I chuckled. "Yeah, but he's gay." She pursed her lips. "But, I think I may have someone I know that will fit your tastes just fine. Sunny narrowed her eyes. "For some reason, that scares me a little." I laughed and rolled my eyes.

We continued to watch Netflix before I realized something. "So, are you transferring to Sweet Amoris?" Sunny nodded. "As of tomorrow, I'm officially a student at your school." I squealed and knocked her over. After a couple more episodes, we fell asleep on the couch.

We woke up the next morning, pressing cold spoons to our eyes to take away the swelling. I went in one bathroom to get ready, she went into another. I decided to wear a semi-tight fitting Green Day shirt, black cut off shorts, and black knee-high socks with some short black combat boots. I pulled my long black hair into a messy bun, leaving a few strands out to frame my face and sides of my neck. I tied a grey bandana into a bow and put it in my hair as a headband. I winged my black eyeliner on top and put on light red lipstick. After I finished getting ready, I walked outside to see Sunny dressed in a coral lace top with a white kami underneath, white jean shorts, and coral sandals. Her makeup was done to a T and her lips were a pale pink. She had a beige canvas school bag on her back, and a pretty diamond tennis bracelet. I rolled my eyes. "We are total opposites." Sunny giggled and shrugged as I grabbed my Nintendo drawstring bag and walked out the door, arm in arm.

We saw Armin walk outside his house, almost walking into a tree due to him playing his PSP while walking. Alexy trotted out next, dancing to some techno music blaring from his headphones. I put my finger to my lips, asking Sunny to keep quiet. She understood and nodded as I slowly started to creep behind Armin. I peeked over his shoulder to see him playing God of War. I put my hands over his eyes and he froze. "Alexy, I told you not to do that while I'm playing my PSP. If I die and have to start over, it's in your hands." He swerved around and my lips crashed upon his. With wide eyes, he slowly started to deepen the kiss and wrapped one arm around my waist, while the other was cradling my face. "Well, good morning to you too.." I chuckled at the flustered look on his face. "Good morning, Armin." I mumbled before pulling him in for another kiss.

We all walked into Sweet Amoris, chatting amongst ourselves. As soon as we walked through the main doors, I saw Sunny's nose scrunch up. "What is that god awful smell?" I pointed to the café. "Mystery Meat Wednesday." Sunny cringed a little. "Awesome." She mumbled, making me burst out giggling.

I weaved my fingers through Armin's as we led Sunny to the counselor's office so she could get enrolled. My other half at my side and my sister back in my life, what could possibly go wrong?


	11. Behind Raine is Sunny Pt 2

**A/N: I'm sorry these updates have been delayed. I've been really busy with school and such.**

**I really appreciate all of the support and reviews. I decided to make this FF have an open ending; 3 separate chapters; so you can choose who Raine ends up with in the end. I will also be writing a series of one-shots that I didn't squeeze into the original story.**

**Enjoy the update!**

**Sunny's POV:**

I trailed behind Raine while she was talking to Armin about a new "World of Warcraft expansion" thingy coming out soon, a topic I had no knowledge or interest in as we walked to the student council room. As we were walking, I took a look around. The white walls and fluorescent lighting hurt my eyes a tad. The blue lockers were lining the walls; some broken and some open. Papers occasionally littered the halls. As we were walking, everyone went out of their way to stare. Does this school not get new students that often? I rolled my eyes at people's mindless whispering. Was there something on my face?

We approached the door and that's when I started to feel a bit nervous. I'm always awkward around strangers, and I hope that I can fit in amongst the others. As the door opened and we entered, a small gasp escaped my lips, which I quickly tried to cover up. Raine chuckled, knowing what was exactly on my mind.

There was a boy our age standing there, a _beautiful, beautiful_ boy.

He had golden hair, with matching eyes. A white shirt, khaki pants, blue tie, and a clipboard in hand. He was moving around the room, frantically looking for something. He heard the door open before turning our direction, a smile on his face.

"Hello Raine, Armin." Armin nodded a greeting before pulling a PSP out of his pocket and leaning against the wall. "Hi, Nathaniel!" Raine greeted happily with a small wave. "You were aware of a new student arriving today, right?" Nathaniel nodded. "I am. I wasn't aware you had a sister, though. What a nice surprise." Raine smiled before tugging on Sunny's wrist. "He won't bite." She whispered. I shot her a glare. Nathaniel and I made eye contact, before both blushing and looking away. I held out my hand." My name is Sunny. It's nice to meet you." He smiled at my gesture before extending his hand, shaking mine. "Nathaniel. I'm the student body president. It's lovely to meet your acquaintance." I smiled before opening up my bag. "I have your enrollment fee, all I need is—" I handed him 25 dollars, a photo I.D, and a paper clip. He raised his eyebrows. "I like how prepared you are, it saves me a lot of trouble." Sunny nodded. "She's always oddly prepared for everything." Raine added. Sunny shot her a look before blushing slightly. "Here is your schedule, Sunny. I hope you have a good year here at Sweet Amoris. I'll be here if you need anything." I nodded and waved before exiting with Raine, who was pulling Armin by the arm as he was looking down at his PSP. Raine and I had the same music class first hour, so we walked together. Armin kissed her goodbye before heading to his class.

"I see we have a new student. Would you like to introduce yourself" No, no I did not, but I did anyway. "Hello. I'm Sunny Day Parker. I'm Raine's twin sister. I play harp and piano." With that, I sat down. I saw some blond girl with two other girls roll their eyes and whisper. I see. They're one of _those_ types. "There are two of them? Awesome. Exactly what this school needs. Twin trash." The blonde's cult snickered at her bad joke. Raine wadded up a piece of paper and threw it at the blonde's head when the teacher was turned, earning a scowl.

"That's Amber." Raine explained. "Pay her no mind. There's constantly a pole up her ass." I stifled a giggle. As class went on, I saw two pairs of eyes on me. I look over to see Raine's friends looking at me. "So, there's two of you?" Raine rolled her eyes. "Nice observation, cherry top. Guys, this is my sister Sunny. Sunny, this is Lysander and Castiel." Castiel nodded toward me and Lysander gave me a wave.

Music class went by slow, the teacher going on about random instruments and such. At the end of class, I asked Raine to escort me to my AP classes. After she escorted me to my AP Calc class, she walked off. I saw Nathaniel, and we exchanged small smiles as he offered me a seat.

**Raine's POV:**

After I escorted Sunny to her class, I turned around and saw Lysander walking toward me. "Good morning, Raine. May I take your bag for you?" I smiled. "Thank you, Lysander. That's really kind of you." He smiled and took my drawstring bag in his hand as we started walking. We were making small talk, talking about the weather and such. I looked up at him to see him staring at me. I stared back, confused at what he was looking at. After a minute, he moves a piece of hair tangled in my lashes. "There. All fixed." I smiled up at him, before noticing Armin walking up to us, glaring daggers at Lysander. "I can get that, don't you think?" He said, gesturing to my bag. Lysander gave him a small smile. "Of course. See you at lunch, Raine." After handing my bag to Armin, he started walking toward his next class.

"What was that about?" I questioned, looking up at him. He just smiled down at me. "Nothing much. Hey, do you have plans after school?" I thought about it, pursing my lips. "I don't think so, not unless Sunny wanted to do something. Why?" We rounded the corner to my second period class. The midnight premiere of Godzilla is tonight. Do you want to go?" I smiled up at him. "Of course. Sounds like fun." As we reached the door to my class, I felt someone grab me behind me. "Castiel, you fucking asshole!" I slapped him in the chest. He smirked as he turned to Armin, giving him a wink before pulling me into the classroom. 

What the hell is up with everyone today?

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is sort of short, I have to leave my computer. xD**

**BUT.**

**I promise to update again soon.**


	12. Young and Beautiful

**A/N: So, honestly, I couldn't wait to continue writing when I got home. So here's another chapter, not a filler like the earlier update. I'm trying to base it off of the episodes in MCL, but with some other things as well. As always, I own nothing but my OCs.**

**Later in the chapter, things get a little heated. Nothing too bad.**

**Entirely Raine's POV this chapter.**

**Raine's POV: **

Castiel dragged me into the classroom. I wiggled in his grasp. "Cherry top, is there any specific reason you dragged me away from my boyfriend?" Castiel shrugged and put his feet on the desk. "No reason, to be honest." I rolled my eyes before taking my seat. Mr. Faraize came stumbling in before the bell rang, dropping a lot of papers on his desk. I raised my eyebrows at the spazztic teacher. "Class, it's time to start preparing for your semester long assignment. Along with doing work in the classroom, in your spare time, I want you to work on doing a report over the famous book, Les Miserables." I instantly lit up when he said that. My all time favorite play? More like easy A. I happily glanced at Castiel, rolling his eyes at me, smirking. I playfully slapped his arm as Mr. Faraize continued.

"This assignment is an optional thing." He looked around. "By optional, I mean how you present." Some students faces fell at that. "You can give a report over the summary, write spoken word poetry about the play, preform a song, any of the sort." I pursed my lips in thought. Maybe I could convince Castiel to do Master of the House with me. I slowly glanced over to see him shake his head, mouthing _'no way'_ as if he knew. I puffed my cheeks out. Party pooper.

I gathered my bag and headed for the door, Castiel stopping me by grabbing my arm. I looked at him questionably, a small blush appearing on his cheeks. "You know I'm here for you Raine, right?" I nodded slowly. Not because I was confused, because I just knew. He always was there. "Also I'm.. I'm glad you're feeling better. Happier." I smiled before wrapping my arms around his neck and giving him a hug. He chuckled and hugged me back. I turned around to see Armin standing there, once again glaring daggers. He took my hand and walked quickly toward the courtyard.

"A-Armin?" I studdered. He just kept walking before pulling me on the side of the basketball building. "What are you doing?" I was silenced by his soft lips and his hand cupping my face. He started to kiss down my cheek. Jaw. Neck. He stopped at the place where my neck connected to my shoulder, and started sucking gently. I stiffled a moan as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He continued to suck there, and a couple other places while wrapping his firm hands around the small of my back, pressing me to him. He returned to my lips to kiss me before smirking. My hand flew to my neck. "Armin, did you give me hickeys?!" He nodded and grabbed my hand. "W-why?" He mumbled something before turning his face. "What was that?" He continued to walk. "Armin, what did you say?" I grabbed his wrist before he turned to me with a small blush on his face. "Do I have to say? It's embarrassing." I nodded. Armin sighed. "When I see Castiel or Lysander around you, I just get kind of jealous." He felt where the bruises were starting to show. "I felt the urge to mark you. So everyone knows you're mine." I rolled my eyes. "You could've wrote your name on my forehead or something." Armin chuckled before wrapping an arm around Raine's shoulder. "Jealous, huh?" I teased. He shushed me. "Don't talk about it!" I laughed and kissed his cheek.

On my way out of the school, I bumped into Melody. "Hi, Mel!" I chirped. She waved before walking over to me. "Just the person I've been looking for. I'm having a slumber party this weekend for my birthday. Do you want to come?" I nodded. "Of course! Is it okay if I bring my sister? I'd love for her to meet everyone." She beamed. "Sounds great! I'd love to meet her." She handed me a couple of invitations before we said our goodbyes and headed in seperate directions.

"Sunny!" I called for her, roaming the halls. "Sssuuuuunnyyyy," I drug out. I found Armin and Alexy by their lockers. "Guys, have you seen Sunny?" They both shook their heads. I groaned before walking toward the student council room. I heard laughter and talking from behind the door. I quietly opened the door before peering inside.

"So, there's my number. You can call or text with any questions you may have." Sunny nodded before taking his hand in hers. He blushed at her gesture, as she wrote her number on his hand. "Aaand," she finished. "There's mine. You can call or text me as well." He beamed then nodded. "Thank you. Also, welcome again to Sweet Amoris." She offered a small wave before walking toward the door. I panicked and shut it, shuffling awkwardly toward the lockers. "Raaaine." I stopped and slowly turned. "Yeeeess?" I asked, batting my eyelashes. "It's not nice to eavesdrop." I rolled my eyes before linking arms with her and walking out of the school.

I met Armin outside and smiled at him. "Do you want to hang out for a bit after school? Alexy went shopping with Rosalya today." I glanced at Sunny, who was deviously smiling. "Oh no no no, don't let me interrupt. I need to get some unpacking done anyway." I rolled my eyes before holding hands with Armin and walking home.

We walked into Armin's house and left our bags by the door. I walked in his room and I docked my iPod on his stereo, putting it on shuffle. I kicked my boots off as armin kicked off his shoes and we laid in his bed together, getting lost in the endless mountain of pillow and blanket. I hugged him from the front, and we started kissing. Not rushed, not rough, but sweet enough to get a high. We only broke for air when my shirt was being lifted above my head, then his shirt came next. Locked at the mouth, we began undressing each other, our hands making sweet promises for us as we endlessly explored each other. As we broke off for air, "Young and Beautiful" by Lana Del Rey came on the stereo. Armin trailed his fingers from my face, down my neck, across my chest, down my stomach, and across my thighs with a feather like touch. "God, I've missed you." I put my forehead to his and closed my eyes.

_I've seen the world._

_Done it all._

_Had my cake now._

_Diamonds, brilliant._

_And Bel Air now._

_Hot summer nights, mid July._

_When you and I were forever wild._

_The crazy days, city lights._

_The way you'd play with me like a child_

My eyes started to water, my vision blurring in it's path. "Armin, I'm so sorry.." He shushed me by kissing me gently, wiping the tears forming in my eyes. "Don't be. Don't be sorry."

I nodded gently before straddling his hips, bringing my lips back to his.

_Will you still love me,_

_When I'm no longer young and beautiful?_

_Will you still love me,_

_When I got nothing but my aching soul?_

_I know you will, I know you will._

_I know that you will._

_Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?_

I rolled over with a quiet groan as I feel how sore my limbs are. I peaked up at Armin's alarm clock. _3:42 AM._ Armin was asleep next to me, one arm around my waist. I gently removed his arm and started to get dressed. I kissed him on the forehead before heading out of his house.

As I unlocked my door and walked inside, I took my boots off and carried them to my room, hoping not to wake Sunny up. I threw my clothes in the hamper and hopped in the shower, letting the steaming hot water run across my sore limbs. For Armin being so intrusive and unactive, he sure had stamina. I blushed and shook that idea out of my head. After about half an hour, I tore myself from the shower, changing into my brother's old Batman shirt that I've used for pajamas since I was little, and crawled into bed. Instantly, I was carried off into dream land.

I awoke at 7:30 after I couldn't take the beeping anymore. With a groan, I rolled over and went to the bathroom.

After brushing my teeth, I was trying to decide what to wear. After standing and staring into the closet for 10 minutes, I decided on a navy blue pin striped nautical romper with cute anchors on the pockets. I let my hair fall in it's natural wave down my back, taking pieces of hair from the sides and pinning them in the back of my head with a white bow. I put mascara on to thicken my long lashes, and a little pink lipgloss. I put on some white sandals, grabbing my drawstring bag. I headed downstairs and found a note from Sunny on the bar.

_Went to school early to help Nathaniel with some paperwork._

_There's some coffee in the pot still, I figured you'd need some (if you catch my drift)._

_-Sunny_

I rolled my eyes. Typical.

The week dragged on and on. I was eager for some girl time on Saturday with everyone.

The day of the slumber party came, and so did all of my excitement. I love spending time with my guys, but girl time is always needed, and I was more than happy to oblige. Sunny and I arrived at Melody's with snacks just in case. I introduced everyone to Sunny, who everyone loved. She always had a way with people.

"So," Kim started, "What exactly happened between you two? If I may ask." I looked at Sunny and she nodded. "It was stupid jealousy." Sunny started. "I'm the older twin, but Raine is the more talented twin. She had our father wrapped around her little finger. My mom was more of my best friend, while our dad was Raine's. No matter what I tried to do, Raine could do it better. Eventually, I had enough. I packed my things and moved to the nearest music boarding school, in hopes of escaping Raine's shadow, and to improve my music skills." Sunny grabbed Raine's hand. "When our brother's.. You know; after I heard, I thought for a very long time. I thought about how stupid I was being, how immature I must look to everyone. Family should always come first." Sunny squeezed my hand gently. "I never had the courage to come back and face my actions, until Armin called me and told me about how beaten up Raine is. I couldn't leave her like that." I squeezed her hand back. "Our brothers hated it when we fought. We owed it to them to make up." We looked at each other and smiled. "Aaaawww!" Rosalya squeaked. "That's such a beautiful thing to do!" I giggled and hit her with a pillow.

At school the following Monday, Amber approached Sunny and I as we were putting books into our lockers. "YOU TWO." she boomed. Lazily, we looked her direction. "YOU." she pointed at me. "Stay AWAY from Castiel if you knew what was good for you!" I rolled my eyes. "And YOU." She pointed at Sunny. "Stay AWAY from my brother! The last thing he needs is baggage from your fucked up broken family!" Sunny's eyes widened. She didn't just say that. No way.

"Excuse me? What did you say?" I demanded, looking her in the eye. "Capucine told me everything. How your brothers are dead. How your parents are gone. Just do me a favor and stop trying to steal my brother from-"

**SMACK!**

Before she had the chance to finish her sentance, I smacked her across the face. She held her cheek, wide eyed.

"If you EVER talk about my family again, I will make you deep throat a machete. Understood?" She flipped her hair and cringed away, rubbing her cheek.

"What is going on here?" I whipped around seeing Nathaniel walking toward my sister and I. "Why on **earth** did you lay a hand on my sister?!"


	13. At the Beach Pt 1

**A/N: I again, would like to thank all of my readers. Without you, this story wouldn't be here. Thanks. :***

**Also, I try not to make anyone OOC, but if I do, I'm sorry. Dx**

**Raine's POV:**

Oh shit.

That's all I could think as Nathaniel came storming toward us.

"What on earth do you think you're doing? Let alone on school grounds, and to my sister?!" He crossed his arms. "Well?"

Sunny went to open her mouth, before Nathaniel interrupted her. "Sunny, I thought you were above such things. I thought you were different. It appears I was wrong." He pinched his bridge in frustration. I saw Sunny's expression fall. _How dumb could he be?_

"Listen Nathaniel. Sunny had nothing to do with it. Your sister came and started flapping her gums about our family, so I smacked her. Don't fucking blame her without reason. I will turn myself into the principle, there's no need for you to do it. C'mon, Sunny." I drug her by the arm outside. Sunny looked as if she was about to cry, which pained me deeply. I didn't mean to get her in trouble with Nathaniel. "Sunny, I.." she held her hand up. "Don't apologize. I'll try to clear everything up. Thank you for defending us." I smiled and kissed her forehead. "Go ahead and go home. I'm going to pay the principle a visit before I head out." She nodded before walking away. I ran my hand through my hair before opening the door to the principle's office.

The principle was shocked that I confessed myself, and only gave me two days of detention. On my way out, I bumped into Castiel.

**Castiel's POV:**

"I got it!" I stood up on the roof, Lysander quietly writing beside me. He glanced up, eyebrow raised. "Hm?" I lit up a cigarette. "We should all go to the beach. You, me, Raine, Sunny, and whoever else. It's finally warm enough to go, so why not right?" He nodded in agreement. "I'm up for it. Tomorrow perhaps?" I nodded. "Sounds perfect." I gazed down at everyone on the ground as I dove into thought. It's the perfect opportunity to get Raine alone, her boyfriend hates the outdoors. Perfect.

**Raine's POV:**

"The beach?" I started at Castiel questionably. "Why the beach?" Castiel shrugged. "Why not?" I shrugged. "That sounds fun, to be honest. I haven't been to the beach in a long time. What time?" Castiel leaned against the wall. "We're leaving right after school." Castiel stated. "Bring your guitar. We have a bonfire after we're done every time. It's tradition." I nodded before heading home. I wondered if I could convince Armin to go to the beach.

Armin wrinkled his nose. "The beach? No thanks." I pouted. "Why not? It'll be a lot of fun." Armin sighed before kissing my forehead. "You know I hate the outdoors. Go ahead and go without me." I raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure? It won't be as much fun without you there.." Armin nodded. "Call me when you get home? I'd like to hear all about it." I sighed. "Fine." I mumbled. "Party pooper." Armin chuckled before kissing my nose, pulling me close. "Only the poopiest party pooper." I giggled and hugged him close.

When I get home, I already see Sunny packing for the beach. "Excited?" I questioned. She answered with a fast nod. "Super." I could still see a sad look in her eyes from earlier. "Hey, don't be upset. It'll all work out, okay?" She gives me a small smile and a nod, packing a small canvas tote bag with sunscreen, sunglasses, a towel, hair ties, and her swim suit. Wait..

Swimsuit.

"Shit!" I exclaim. Sunny raises an eyebrow at me. "What?" she questioned. "I forgot to get a swim suit.." Sunny sighs. "Of course you did. Where's the nearest clothing shop?"

The bell above the door rang as we entered Leigh's shop. As we walked in, Leigh looked up from some papers at the counter. "Raine! How are you?" I give him a wave. "Hey, Leigh! I'm doing fine, you?" He smiles, then turns to Sunny. "I'm doing well. You are?" Sunny waves at him. "I'm Sunny. Nice to meet you, Leigh." He gives her a small smile before turning to me. "Anything I can help you find?" I nod. "Swimsuits, please."

He leads me to a rack full of swimsuit tops and bottoms. "Here is all of the swimsuits we have. Let me know if you need the dressing room key." I smile at him. "Thanks Leigh!" I chirped. Sunny helped me search through the racks. Too girly, too weird, too small, too baggy. "Raine, what about this?" She pulled out a top and bottom set. I gasped at how perfect it was. It was Iron Fist inspired. The skeleton eyes made up the top, followed by the skeleton mouth for the bottoms. The top tied in the top, and instead of tying the bottom of the top, there was a black bow. The bottoms had black bows on each side. "I think I'm in love. Wait.. What size is it?" Sunny checked the tag. "It's for B-C." I groaned. No freaking way. "Hey, Leigh?" He looked up at me. "Yes?" I fidgeted with the top. "Um, do you have this for D cups by chance?" He looked at the top before retreating to the back. Why was that so awkward? He returned with a new one. "Here you go, I hope everything fits. Do you want to try it on?" I shook my head. "I trust you." I paid for the swimsuit before walking out of the shop with Sunny.

After returning home, I put all of my things I'd need for tomorrow in a black and white striped drawstring bag. I put a copy of Les Miserables into my bag in case I wanted to read, some white Ray Bens sunglasses, my bikini, and snuck my Lion King towel into my bag. I don't care how old I am, I will always love Lion King. After everything was ready, I crawled into my bed to sleep, anticipating the beach trip.

I arrived to school bright and early to begin morning detention. Ms. Mayfield read me the riot act, before retreating to the teacher's lounge. Sighing, I pulled out my homework and quietly began working on it.

When the passing period bell went off, that's when I was free to leave. I stopped by my locker to put my beach bag away until after school. As I was fidgeting with it, trying to make it fit, I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. I smiled as I turned around, meeting the blue pair of eyes I loved so much. Armin smiled at me before giving me a kiss. "Hey." He greeted, grabbing my hand. "Hey." I greeted back. "How was your night?" Armin yawned before answering. "Didn't get much sleep. I had to start all over on Skyrim, remember?" I shot him a glare. "You need to at least get a good night's sleep. We don't need you falling asleep under the bleachers in gym anymore." Armin grinned. "Hey, that was the day right after Call of Duty: Ghosts came out! You can't expect me to sleep!" I giggled before shutting my locker.

We started walking to my first period before Armin stopped and pulled me aside. I raised my eyebrow at him. "What is it?" I questioned. He gave me a sad look before answering. "I'm sorry that you have to go to the beach alone. I wish that I liked being outside more.." I cut him off. "Armin, don't worry about it. Besides, I won't be alone. I'll be with everyone remember?" Armin's expression darkened. "Yeah." he added. "I just want to say.. If Castiel or Lysander get too pushy, just call me. Okay?" I raised my eyebrows. "Don't let your jealousy make you paranoid." Armin rolled his eyes at this before continuing walking. "It's not paranoia. My girlfriend is going to the beach with 2 guys. What boyfriend wouldn't be a little concerned." It was my turn to roll my eyes. "It'd be different if I wasn't going with girls too, Armin. Don't worry about it." Armin gave my hand a squeeze. "I trust you. I hope you have fun."

After school, Sunny and I ran to the bathroom to change. I put my Iron Fist bikini on under a black Jack Daniels tank top, with some denim high waisted shorts over the bottoms. Sunny put on her pretty floral bow bandeau swimsuit top with matching bottoms on under a simple sundress. Both of us removed our makeup and let our hair fall down our backs. When we left the bathroom, we were greeted by Castiel and Lysander. "Damn little girl, you sure took your sweet time." Castiel said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes before playfully punching his shoulder.

**Castiel's POV:**

It wasn't a long drive to the beach, but that didn't stop Raine from falling asleep in the car. She was passed out leaning on Lys' shoulder in the back seat, and I couldn't help the small growl of jealousy I produced. All I could do was focus on the road. Sunny had her headphones in, staring out the window. Her lips moving as she quoted the lyrics she was hearing. "You look comfortable, Lys." I murmured. He gave me a small smile. "I am, thank you." I rolled my eyes and turned up the radio.

After I found a parking spot, Raine got out of the car and stretched. She yawned before looking around. "Sunny, when's the last time we've been to the beach?" Sunny scoffed. "I can't even remember." After we found a secluded spot, we put all of our stuff on the sand and dug our towels out. I look over at Raine, who was pulling a Lion King towel out of her bag and laying it out. "Raine.." She looks up at me. "What?" I gesture to her towel. "Is that Lion King?" She nods happily. "It's my favorite towel, don't judge."

_She is so cute._

After all was set up, I noticed Sunny digging through her bag. "Fudge." She mumbled. "What's up?" Raine asked. "I think the sunscreen fell out of my bag. I can't find it anywhere." Raine stopped and took off her tank top, revealing her bikini underneath. I know I should look away, but I was paralyzed. I couldn't stop my wondering eyes as she moved her shorts over her hips and onto the ground. Her long hair perfectly waving down her back to her waist, her face free of makeup and more beautiful than ever. I peeked at Lys who was looking around blushing. I rolled my eyes. "No worries," Raine said. "I'll go get some. Be right back."

**Raine's POV:**

I ran my hand through my hair as I searched for the vendor around the beach. With no luck, I looked for someone nearby to ask. I see a guy holding a surfboard, talking to a couple other guys. Pushing my awkwardness to the back of my mind, I approached them. I poked the blond guy holding a surfboard in the shoulder to get his attention. He turns around and faces me, giving me a smile. "Hey there, gorgeous. What can I do you for?" _Ugh._ "Do you happen to know where the vendor is? I really need some sunscreen." He pointed by the pier. "Go straight ahead, make a right, there's a vendor on wheels. Not too hard, yeah?" I gave him a small nod. "Thanks." He winked at me. "No problem, mind if I join you? Mates and I need some as well. Plus, I can't leave a beautiful girl like you alone." _Internally gagging. _"Sure, no problem." We started walking that way.

"So, you're not from here. Right?" He nodded. "Visiting my uncle from Australia. Name's Dakota, mates call me Dake. You?" I ran a hand through my hair. "Raine." He raised his eyebrows. "Unique. I love it." I blushed slightly. "Thanks." I murmured. _This guy is trying way to hard._

After our sunscreen was bought, Dake balanced his surf board, holding it in his hand and the bottom of it in the sand. "So, you alone?" I shook my head. "I'm here with friends." He moved a bit closer. "Well, you should ditch 'em and hang out with me. I can show you a good time." I internally rolled my eyes. "No thanks. I should be getting back." He grabbed my wrist gently. "C'mon. We don't have to tell anyone." I turned around, glaring daggers. Before I could say anything, I feel an arm wrap around my waist. Confused, I looked up to see Lysander glaring at Dake. "I apologize I took so long, Raine. We should be getting back, don't you think?" At the sight of Lysander, Dake backed off, hands up. "Sorry mate, didn't know she was spoken for." I breathed a sigh of relief as we were walking back. "Thanks, Lys. I don't know what I would've done without you." He gave me a small smile. "It's no trouble, really. You seemed bothered." I nodded before I noticed something. "Um, Lys?" Lysander looked down, noticing his arm was still around my waist. He jerked his arm back. "S-sorry." His face started to turn red, and I could feel mine doing so as well. "It's okay." I murmured.

It was okay. Or was it not?


End file.
